batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Utility Belt
The Utility Belt is the iconic storage device used to house most of Batman's Gadgets like the Batarang. The exact contents of this belt are not known because Batman usually changes it to suit his needs. His uncanny ability to carry unusually appropriate tools is legendary. Batman's enemies are especially interested in the utility belt as they believe it will give them an advantage over him, but the belt's pockets are locked and only Batman knows how to open them. Occasionally, the utility belt is depicted as having defense mechanisms such as electric shock or stun gas in order to prevent tampering. The array of devices Batman carries have become more complex over time. The simple coiled rope and batarang scaling equipment became a rocket powered (or compressed air powered) grapple gun. The suit has also carried on different occasions a re-breather device, flash and gas grenades, explosives and a detonator, lockpicks, a signaling device for the Batmobile, electronic surveillance equipment (including video camera and monitor), a forensic kit for gathering crime scene evidence, a medical kit, a cache of money and, in early incarnations, a pistol in a holster. Batman's utilities Most of the specialized weaponry and technology that is portable can be found on Batman's Utility Belt. As it is known that Batman is one of the most resourceful superheroes, the following tools have been placed into categories that they would fit best in. Portable Weaponry *'Batarangs '''are throwing weapons relating to that of either boomarangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as cutting, immobilizing, etc. *'Bat-Darts': A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Batman. *Explosive Gel: A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick thugs to walls floors etc. . *'Bat-Bolas': A bolas to be thrown around the feet of an fleeing opponent. *'Bat Stungun': A knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyze enemies. *'Flamethrower': A miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *'Flash-Bang Grenades': Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those near after detonation. *'Tear-Gas Pellets': Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *'EMP Grenade': A small grenade which, once detonated, destroys all electronics within a seven foot radius. Tools for Access or Maneuverability *'Acetylene Torch': A miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Batclaw: A projectile similar to grappling guns, the Batclaw has a gripping claw attached to a line. Although it may seem smart, it is not recommended to be used to pull oneself up the side of a surface. This is used to pull objects towards oneself. The Batclaw has an upgrade which allows the user to project three lines at once known as the Ultra Batclaw. *'''Bat-Cuffs: bat shaped Handcuffs made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *'Bat-Heater': A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. *'Batlight': A standard flashlight sometimes replaced by an infrared version providing illumination only viewable through that of Batman's cowl. *'Line Launcher': A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides. Used to repel across large gaps. *'Batrope': A light-weight, flexible rope usually attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descent during high jumps or falls. *'Bat-Saw': a portable saw used for cutting. *'Cryptographic Sequencer': Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric fences and doors. This gadget can also be used to access radio frequency that can help Batman fight crime. *'Collapsible Bat-Sword': A sword similar to lightsabers used to cut through objects including steel. *'Grapple Gun or Bat-Grapple:' A projectile meant for use in scaling large surfaces. It may use a bat-shaped hook, or a simple magnetic end. *'Grapnel Gun': Similar to the bat grapple in design, but with a strong clamp and manually rewindable cable. *'Bat Bombs': Miniature explosives used to blow down doors or walls. *'Lock Pick': Not uncommonly kept in the gloves, these are Batman's very own tools for breaking-and-entering. *'Master Bat-Key': A master skeleton key. *'Night Vision Bat-Goggles': A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite Infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimly-lit or non-lit scenarios. *'Rebreather': Used to breath under water. *'Thermite Grenades': A device used to burn through obstacles. Although it is called a Thermite, it is generally accepted as being a Thermate. Tools for Crime-Scene Investigation *'Evidence Bags': bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit': A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. Miscellaneous *'Batcall': A tool used to summon bats from the Batcave. *'Bat-Tracer': Used as a tracking device used to locate thugs. *'Communications Devices': An earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *'Cryo Capsules': Small pill-like capsules containing a cryonic acid which is released upon impact. *'Explosive Gel': A device which contains an explosive gel. The gel is applied to a surface, while a button on the side of the tool detonates it. This can be used on structurally weak walls, or to stun enemies. *'Energy Deflector': Prototype only, created by Lucius Fox, is able to deflect energy based weaponry/attacks. *'First-Aid Kit': A simple kit for medical emergencies. *'Kryptonite Ring': A ring of Kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kryptonians. *'Bat-Camera': A camera. *'Micro-Cassette Recorder': A small recording device which uses cassettes. *'Micro-Processor Power Source': The power source for a regular microprocessor. *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit': A smaller, useful toolkit. *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades': Smaller smoke grenades used in a get-away attempt, or as another form of distraction. May contain an anaesthesia. *'Minicam and Recorder': A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Shark repellent Bat Spray': a gas to use on sharks. *'Smoke Pellets': Capsules that release gas on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon': An electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract near-by bats. *'Remote control batarang': A batarang that can be controlled remotely fitted with camera and speed up and slow down features. *'Shock-Gloves': Gloves with a non lethal electrical charge, used to stun enemies, to defibulate and jump start lifts and electrically controlled gateways. Gallery 335px-Hugo Strange 072.jpg External links * Utility Belt at DC Comics Database Batman's Gadgets